


Vengeance of Justice

by williewildkat



Category: Priest (2011)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Blood Drinking, Bonding, Character Turned Into Vampire, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Empathy, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Love, Mass Death, Mates, Mental Anguish, Oral Sex, Priest Abuse, Priests, Psychic Abilities, Psychic Bond, Revenge, Sexual Slavery, Torture, Vampires, Whipping, anal rape, priestess - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-26 07:11:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/williewildkat/pseuds/williewildkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At one time she was a weapon of the Church only to fall prey to those she had fought for after the war ended. Until one night when the man with the golden amber eyes offered her vengeance on those who inflicted her pain but what is the cost?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Calm

"I wish it didn't come down to this."

Hicks narrowed his eyes at the woman standing several feet in front of him. Standing beside her was a man dressed in dark pants, boots, shirt and long coat caked with dust. His eyes were masked by the hat which rested perfectly a top his head. He knew who the silent figure was.

Hicks felt heartsick as he stood face to face with her. Why did she do this? Why was she choosing him?

"I gave you a choice, Hicks, and yet weren't smart enough to run. I really don't want to do this."

"He made his choice." The taller one growled in unmasked hatred. His words were more of a command than an observation. Her head and shoulders dropped and eyes closed as though she was about to say a prayer. But it wasn't guidance that she sought.

"I understand," she whispered sadly and felt the warmth of the single tear racing down her cheek. A part of her screamed not to kill the Sheriff; he was the remaining grain of her humanity; the shard of light that illuminated the last sliver of her soul.

_Hope…._

_Love…._

_I know this is difficult for you…._

She simply nodded in response to his silent words. What ripped shreds of her heart remained were silenced by the painful truth. He would hunt them down if he was allowed to live and that was something she couldn't allow to happen.

_I can't let him hurt you….._

"I'm sorry…" she choked back a sob as she glanced down at the shifting sands. "But you leave me no other option."

Her head shot up revealing the feral yellowish hues with hunger ringing around the edges. Her lips parted back exposing the perfect daggers of pearl that hungered for blood. Already her amplified sense of smell was pulling the richness of his life force into her body, eliciting the promise of sweet rewards. Instinct swooped in taking control with such ferocity that she was rushing across the sands and hurling the weak pathetic human towards the ground.

"Goodbye Hicks…."  
*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
 **5 years before….**

The Wastelands were perfect. Perfect for her kind. Out here she was liberated from the chains of hypocrisy of the Church and the hollow lies indoctrinated upon the masses. They were so willing to sacrifice personal freedoms for security from what lay beyond the walled cities. At least out here the sun was constant, providing life giving light and warmth for those willing to risk forging a life. Her body was able to breathe in the fresh air of the world around her unlike the cities where the smoke and pollution blanketed the masses in a cloud of degeneration and sickness. Sandstorms were common but survivable and she would easily brave the rages of Nature over the lies and the wolves dressed in robes residing behind their tall concrete walls and precious thrones that were built on pain and deceit.

She gritted her teeth and slammed her fists on the counter which was followed by the smashing of a glass against the opposite wall.

"Damn it," she sighed loudly. Her abilities had matured a little too well. That was one reason she was here. She didn't have any tattoos like the priests or priestesses which had been done purposely. The tell tale marking that crossed the forehead and bridge of the nose would've alerted the vampires to what she was.

She was special they told her before taking her away from her family. She was given the Gift by God to smite the soulless demons that roamed the lands.

That was before the wars had ended and she, like the Priests and Priestesses, were cast aside like trash; unwanted and ignored they were reviled and ignored by the city dwellers. They were now in the shadows, watching the world around them continue but leaving them behind. They were empty shells of their former selves, the highly respected and revered warriors. But the vampires were dead or safely locked away onto reservations where they couldn't harm anyone. The threat was gone or so the Church boasted with arrogance which was why the Priests and Priestesses were easily cast out as their services were no longer required.

That was total bullshit.

The vampires were still out there, in the deep corners of the Wastelands, stalking along the fringes of the outlying towns that were open and vulnerable. The visions would haunt her at night. Images of men women and children fleeing in vain from the faceless horrors that sought out the screaming humans, hungering for the sustaining nectar pulsing through their bodies. Blood would soak her vision as it was shed across the land. The pathetic screams and wailing of the dying still echoed in her ears on occasion but she had learned to cope with such. The last vision had been several months before and since then her mind had been free.

But now something else troubled her. The sensations were new to her for if it was a vampire threat she wouldn't be standing there in her kitchen gripping the edges of the counter so fiercely it caused her knuckles and fingertips to be void of blood.

"Hey," Hicks suddenly appeared in the doorway. She screamed and jumped up then landed hard with angered slivers in her eyes.

"Damn it don't do that," she smacked the Sheriff on the arm. "It can get you shot around here."

"I'll take my chances," he grinned. "Besides I haven't seen ya around the last few days and started to worry."

"I've been doing some things around here. I had to repair my roof and fix the loose boards from the last sandstorm we had. Besides don't you have a town to keep watch over?"

"Well technically you do reside within my jurisdiction so therefore…"

"I can handle myself thank you very much."

"Well aren't you just the independent one?" Hicks teased playfully.

"I'd rather live out here and face the sandstorms then live in those damned cities. At least out here I can say and do what I want without being stigmatized for it."

"True," Hicks shrugged.

"So really what brings you out here?"

"I got your supplies on my bike. I figured since they came in and I was heading out here I would just bring them for you."

"Well aren't you the gentleman?" She rolled her eyes at his gesture.

"Alessa look…." Hicks was serious all of a sudden. "About what happened…."

"Don't even start," Alessa shot her hand up silencing him. "It didn't work out between us okay? I understand that."

"But I didn't…."

"You can't help who you fall in love with I know. Why do you insist on ripping the wounds open again and again?"

"Because of what I did to you." Hicks could see he had struck a very raw open nerve with Alessa but despite her claims he could see she continued to hurt after she caught him and Lucy together in his home. The blade of betrayal had been dull and cruel to her that day as she had snapped then slipped into a deep depression for several months.

_I'm going to be alone until I die….Perhaps that's what my path is….One of pain and solitude….._

"Damn it Hicks!" Alessa slammed her hands on the counter. "Drop it okay? It is in the past where it is going to stay."

Besides…..Who would want someone like me anyways?

"Alright," Hicks surrendered reluctantly. "But can you at least let me bring in your supplies?"

"Yeah," Alessa sighed.

"I didn't mean to snap at you earlier but you need to leave that in the past. Period."

Her eyes glared towards Hicks, issuing him a final warning in the matter.

_Just move on…..Or I will kick your ass…._

"Alright, I'll drop it." Hicks flung his hands up in surrender. "But you're still my friend and I worry about you."

Alessa felt her hard stare soften slightly at his admission. "You're my friend too. I won't kick your ass….this time."

"I appreciate that," his face brightened back up.

"You should get going back home," Alessa hitched a thumb behind her gesturing towards the setting sun.

"I suppose so," he reached out wrapping her in his arms. "Be careful."

"Always..." She buried her face against his shoulder. His scent was painful for her to inhale as it stirred visions of what was and what will never be again.

"See ya soon okay?" Hicks started for the door but Alessa lunged and gripped his wrist. Her pupils had dilated until miniscule rings were all that remained of her charcoal orbs.

"Something bad is coming. I can feel it. You need to be home with Lucy."

Her voice was steady but held a troubled pitch that made Hicks unnerved.

"Go, now," she shoved him off and slammed the door then went and secured the other windows and doors. The roar of the bike drew her back to the window as the Sheriff raced off towards Augustine. The frigid shivers slid down her spine, fanning out like tendrils of ice. Whatever was out there was coming. And it was moving fast.

**TBC**


	2. Hatred

Alessa killed the lamp and crouched in the shadows with gun loaded and blades crossed against her back. The sensation that haunter her before had intensified nearly paralyzing every inch of her body. She couldn't hear anything but sensed something was out there.

_I know you're out there….._

Hairs stood on her neck and arms as her skin pebbled against the sudden chill in the air. It was here. The room was charged with a thick uneasiness that made Alessa slowly retreat towards the safe room she had installed. As she backed from the chair and started to step back, the first footfall made her freeze with a leg held up. The second step was equally heavy and strong as was the next and the one after that. They carried on along the porch before pausing at the front door. Her heart was hammering in her throat as she stood motionless by the table. Seconds passed like hours to Alessa while anticipating the intruder's next move. The boards outside groaned under the weight of her unwanted visitor. Her gun was trained at the door and slowly she cocked the firearm hearing the distinct click once it was fully armed. She cursed the weapon for being such an indication to her presence but the person on the other side was about to have a very bad night.

Her knees ached and thighs screamed from the unnatural position and weight bearing down on each. Her calves began to quiver followed by her ankles and feet. She had to move but her limbs refused to obey her silent command.

Without warning the door exploded into a shower of splinters and shards. Alessa felt her feet awaken and carry her towards the safe room. She didn't look back to see who was standing there as no human could do that! There was no smoke or fire which didn't mean it was any kind of device.

She slammed the door tight and locked it before barricading it with the heavy iron bar across the resilient frame. The room was engulfed in pure darkness preventing her from seeing anything around her. The familiar thud of the heavy steps drew closer to her hiding place. Alessa crouched down in the corner and slid down the wall until she felt her arms secure across her legs. The steps halted at the door.

Alessa felt wetness along her elbow and quickly realized it was blood. Her fingers dabbed the cut across her tricep as it continued to bleed. It didn't hurt as they pushed and traced around the open flesh. Her mind momentarily was transfixed on the scent of copper and sensation of wet sticky flesh.

A low dark laugh at the door snapped her out of her trance and instantly Alessa was armed.

"I know you're in there darling."

Her heart stopped.

"I can hear you….I can smell you…."

Her hands clenched tighter on the shotgun.

"So why not come out?"

Her body pushed back against the wall.

"If you don't then I'll just have to come in there and drag you out myself."

Her heart was thundering filling her ears with the loud roar of blood pumping furiously.

"I suppose you've made your choice then."

The gun was cocked.

The door was ripped away from the hinges and hurled across the room like twig. The figure entered the confined space hovering over Alessa. The bright sulfur tinged rings blazed through the dark and bore into her frightened slate rings.

"Now is that gun meant to hurt me?" The voice was deep and smooth but mocking her means of defense.

"Go to Hell," Alessa pulled the trigger but the bullet sailed far right of her target and crushed into the wall nearby.

"That was unnecessary." She felt a hard jerk forcing her hold on the gun to be relinquished.

"Now we will do things my way."

Alessa stood and sensed the cold presence directly in front of her. With one sharp spin, she jumped and struck the side of the stranger's face with her heel then let the sole of her boot scrap across the jaw and cheek. The crack of bone against her foot only elicited a grunt of discomfort for her efforts.

"Your tactics are impressive but useless against me. Your strength holds no effect on me."

He watched her face deepen with concentration as the wooden shards rushed for him from behind. Several stabbed him in the back of the legs as one embedded itself in his shoulder. He grunted in pain as he tore the splintered fragments from his body. Alessa slipped to the right hoping to break free but his arm shot out and hurled her back into the room.

"You have been keeping your abilities honed. Again I am impressed."

Alessa lunged with a strike to the solar plexus but the sharp smack followed by the crunching sensation forced her to her knees as his large hand bent her wrist back. She cried out sharply before dropping to her knees and struggling to liberate the confined limb. The tendons in her wrist strained against the unnatural manipulations and pressure threatening to sever apart if it didn't cease.

"Stop….please…."

"What a shame," he was now kneeling beside her. "Forced to fight for a lie then thrown to the jackals. No one to hear you scream or even offer the slightest bit of comfort. So alone…."

"You know nothing about me!" Alessa angrily replied.

"Oh but I do…" the man's voice was softer, sympathetic. His hand reached out through the dark and lightly caressed her face. Alessa felt herself leaning into the touch, allowing herself to linger against the cool but surprisingly gentle strokes.

"I know….I know how it feels to be tossed away after giving everything you had including your very life to those who never gave a damn about what happened to you! To be used for what you possessed because they were too cowardly to wage their own battles!"

Alessa felt her chest beginning to constrict as her throat closed in around itself. The bitter tears streamed across the hot landscape of her skin before hitting the knee of the stranger. His voice was dripping in rage as he spoke. It was almost as if he was speaking from some past encounter or experience...

"Even now the trauma remains…."

"Why are you doing this?" She heard her voice shaking as she fought to kill the sob in her throat.

"Because the idea of revenge is more alluring and exciting than the simple idea of shutting out the betrayal unfairly forced upon you."

"What if I don't want to?" Alessa had seen enough blood spilled by her hands over the years.

"But you do. I can sense it…." The hand continued its feathery traces of her face before running through her raven colored locks. "Don't lie to yourself Alessa…."

"How did you know my name?" The shock in her voice made him chuckle.

"I know so much about you….I know about what they did to you in the dark, away from the rest while the others turned a blind eye to your agony and suffering, claiming it was God's will or perhaps it was a punishment for blasphemy or other falsified charge."

"If you know so much then why didn't you stop them? Why was I allowed to be subjected to their twisted desires? Do you know what those bastards did to me?" Her voice strained as the dormant anger rushed towards the surface erupting like a violent volcano.

"So many questions," he sighed. "But I promise you can have what has been unjustly denied to you. Could you imagine their faces when they see you standing before them stronger and more powerful than any god they've ever known? And then they will know the true meaning of repentance."

"What do you mean?" Curiosity tapped her tone.

"Come with me and I will show you."

The hand withdrew allowing the air to chill the warmth that had been there seconds before. Alessa winced inwardly at the absence but remained silent. She rose to her feet and was greeted with his hands slipping around the sides of her face. Her eyes couldn't see the grin curling up on his lips or the perfect set of pearl daggers that could easily rip her throat apart. But the golden amber eyes continued to shine down upon her yet she didn't move or even scream. Despite the cold sweeping through her body, Alessa felt the hand slipping over hers and allowed herself to be led out into the starry night.

TBC


	3. Temptation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black Hat makes Alessa an offer she cannot refuse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay in updating........

_"But I don't wanna go! I wanna stay here!"_

_"Lessa you have no choice…." Her mother's voice cracked before breaking down. Her ice blue eyes were bleary and streaked with thin lines of red. She didn't want her daughter to be taken but when the Priests arrived she knew there was no way to avoid it. They had come for Alessa._

_"NO!" The 12 year old girl stomped her foot in anger. The Priests were standing in the doorway, patiently watching as her family issued their goodbyes to their daughter._

_"Alessa," the olive skinned man approached the agitated girl. His presence was calm but his voice commanded authority. "You are needed to help the Church. You have no say in this decision as it has already been made for you."_

_"But that's not fair!"_

_"God chose you child. You are special. He blessed you with an incredible gift."_

_Her eyes narrowed on the figure as the lamp behind her began to rattle and dance towards the edge of the table. His companion observed the object continue teetering then tottering until it dropped and shattered against the cracked tile flooring._

_"No," Alessa shook her head. "I'm not going!"_

_"Then she has left us with no other viable option," the other Priest stepped forward and with a shocking lunge grappled his arms around the girl's waist._

_"Mother!" Alessa shot out her arms with hands flailing for her mother. She kicked and squirmed against her captor but the man's hold was surprisingly iron clad. The pained expression darkened into tears that streamed unrestrained down her cheeks._

_"Lessa!" She raced for her child but the other Priest effectively blocked her path. Her mother furiously attempted to sidestep him but the man continued to thwart her attempts. His face was stone and emotionless as the shrieks of Alessa tormented her hearing._

_"You have said your goodbyes," his words were cold and empty. "It is time to leave."_

_"Lessa!" Her mother dropped to her knees and cried uncontrollably as her only daughter was ripped from her arms and vanished behind the closing door._

Alessa jolted awake with a hard gasp. Beads of sweat had gathered on her forehead as she pushed through the haze and into consciousness. Her heart was racing as she slowly sat up and took in her surroundings. She wasn't at home. Home was no longer on the open spaces of the Wastelands.

She wiped her face and swung a pair of unstable legs over the edge of the bed and staggered for the bathroom. The sink supported her dead weight as she leaned hard against the counter while she splashed cold water over her face. Water was hitting the smooth but worn surface more than it was her skin.

"Damn it," she muttered and retrieved a towel to mop up the mess.

Alessa closed her eyes and took several slow deep breaths collecting herself before straightening up and returning to the room. The movement from the corner of her eyes made her freeze in the doorway as someone was seated comfortably in the chair.

"Good morning," Black Hat quietly greeted. He looked up with those same eyes from the night before. "You must be hungry."

"I-I don't know what I'm feeling," Alessa carded a hand through her hair. Hunger wasn't something she was experiencing at that particular moment.

"You were crying in your sleep."

"You were eavesdropping?" She glared in disgust.

"No," he smiled revealing his little secret. "I could hear you."

Alessa instinctively slid against the wall and into the bathroom with him standing and following her. The man had fangs!

"What the Hell are you? You have….fangs! You're a familiar aren't you?"

"No," he shook his head but the grin never faltered. "I'm different. I'm better than a familiar. I'm stronger and faster than any human alive."

"Then what the Hell are you?" She started back away from him and tripped against the edge of the porcelain tub. Alessa stumbled back but didn't crash as his grip prevented her from falling and drew forward until they were inches from one another's faces.

"I'm a hybrid," she felt his hand running down the side of her face then stopping as the familiar caress graced her skin once again.

"I'm a vampire-human hybrid. I can walk in daylight yet I feed on blood as a vampire would."

"But how? How is that possible?" Her fear ebbed and interest filled the gaps left behind. "Humans can't be turned into vampires."

"That's where you're wrong, my dear Alessa." His other hand reached out and cupped the other side. She didn't resist or pull away but didn't move closer either.

"Then enlighten me," she snorted.

"I was once like you. I was ripped from my home and forced into servitude for those who indoctrinated the lies and deceptions into us. We were told we were fighting God's war! We were smiting the Earth of soulless creatures that threatened to exterminate His children!"

"My god….You were a…..Priest?" Did he know more about her? He already knew of her connection to the Wars and the Church.

"You seem shocked."

"H-How…."

"Perhaps you should sit down." Alessa found the cushion of the seat colliding with her body. She watched him take the opposite seat and kick a leg up on the table.

"I was part of a group sent to the hive Sola Mira. Heard of it?"

She simply nodded as her tongue went heavy in her mouth.

"I told him I felt as if we were entered our grave but he didn't listen. Moments were to their advantage as they attacked us. There were six of us…..Only two got out."

"You didn't…." She leaned forward with her hands over her face. Her stomach knotted as her hatred for the Church received another kindling.

"I fell mere feet from the opening and safety but I fell. He had my hand but he let go! He left me to die down there!"

Just like I was left alone to suffer in silence….

"For days I was bled finally crossing the threshold between life and death. I prayed for the release of Death but instead an Angel of Mercy heard my prayers."

His eyes caught hers locking tight with the intense misty blue rings seeing straight into her very soul.

"They say the windows are the eyes to the soul and because vampires evolved without eyes they are soulless. But I have seen into a vampire's soul and it is by far more pure than any man's I ever come across."

Alessa could recall a few instances where she captured a glimpse into the vampire's psyche and saw no evil or malice as the Church had insisted was present. It was Nature, instinct that drove them not a sense of morality.

"Who was it? Who was the angel that pulled you back?"

"The very thing we were there to destroy: The Queen."

Her eyes shot open in shock. The Queen did this to him?

"Why? What was her reason?"

"She saw something that she couldn't resist. It was then I was reborn, free from the oppression of the Church and the suffering that weighed me down. It's so liberating."

Alessa sat up straighter but looked down at her hands.

"The same can be done for you…."

Her head shot back up as he looked back at her. His expression was stone sober and she didn't have to be told he was speaking the truth. That was part of her Gift. Even with vampire blood in his veins it didn't exclude him from her ability to reach inside.

"I-I don't know…."

"This is your chance Alessa. You want to strike them down don't you? To watch their faces as they realize their precious god won't or can't save them?"

"Y-Yes but…"

"I wouldn't leave you there…..alone. Not like I was left there with no comfort. She will see you are worthy."

Black Hat rose and knelt down beside her. Her pulse didn't jump from their proximity nor did she retract when the cool touch of his hand swept across her face.

"You can walk in daylight as you do now. Your abilities would be amplified. No Priest would stand in your way; our way."

The idea of striking out against the Church and their fucking missionaries in such a manner was such a great prize for her. It was too great to let slip through her fingers. She knew how to make it look like a murder or other means by the hand of man. The scavengers and bandits who fell to her blade and gun served well as practice.

Her head turned to his direction and with devious smile that grew in the corners of her lips she slowly nodded.

"I want them to pay; all of them." Her voice was cruel and cold like the emptiness which consumed her for so long.

"We leave tonight."

"How do you plan on getting there?"

"There will be a train waiting to depart before sunset. But don't worry as the familiars won't lay a finger on you."

"You forget who you are talking to," Alessa waved the blade in her hand.

"I didn't and won't," Black Hat grinned revealing his fangs. "Now you should clean up."

Alessa quickly forgot she was still in the same clothing from last night. It would be beyond words to experience an actual shower again. No more heating water and sitting in a steel basin with the same filth. She rose and went to investigate the bathroom finding everything she needed or wanted.

"I will leave you but will return before sunset."

The heavy boots strolled slowly towards the door before the sound of the door closing behind them announced she was alone once again. Alessa hurriedly stripped away the soiled shirt pants and clothing then tuned the hot water on full blast. Her body rejoiced in the soothing manipulations of the water as they assaulted her weary form. It made her think of the rains when they occasionally swept across the Wastelands quenching the parched lands with life giving drops.

_Freedom….._

That was what she felt standing there beneath the simple stream. It was strange as she had been free from the repressiveness of the Church for several years now. But this was different. This was the start of her journey to closure, the final step in healing her wounds. To see those smug bastards groveling at her feet like scared children brought the wicked grin back to her lips.

Two hours later she was on the train. Black Hat watched as she stared out the window, watching the Wastelands speed by like a rocky dull blur. He couldn't but help to notice the dark pants, olive green shirt and belt fit like a second layer of skin. The bandana was fastened around her throat to block out the sands from any approaching storm. Her hair was tied back in a ponytail giving him a better glimpse at the sun kissed skin, raven hair and well defined face. It would be sad to see the powerful teal rings become consumed by the feral amber but it was a minor cost.

"You never told me your name."

Alessa tore her eyes from the window and towards the hybrid. "You know mine yet you haven't bestowed the same for me."

"How rude of me," he grinned as he joined her. "When I was alive I was known as Alexander. But now I am known as Black Hat."

"Nice and ironic," she snorted. "Your name means defender of men and you are here to destroy them."

"If I remember correctly your name is derived from Alessandra which means defender. Nice and ironic don't you think?"

"Touché," she smiled. "Though I like your name as it seems to fit you perfectly."

"Thank you." He found her simple compliment refreshing.

"I don't know why but it just does," she turned to fully face the hybrid. They stood facing one another as the train continued its trek towards the North ignoring the changing environment outside.

"You didn't deserve what they did to you. Soon I promise you will no longer feel the pain." He caught the loose strand of black and tucked it back behind her ear. His voice had dropped to a low seductive whisper. She shivered beneath his touch as the light brush of his fingers grew into deliberate sweep of his hand down her neck then up towards her face. Her heart quickened as she suddenly felt the heat flaming throughout her face and neck. A faint gasp darted past her lips as her eyes slowly closed. What was happening? What was her body reacting like this?

The cool brush of his lips along hers ignited the long dormant flame within as she leaned in hungering for more. Black Hat pushed forward giving the human what she craved. Her hands searched out and found the hybrid's face, securing her hands against the rough tanned features. Her blood was racing now and slowly winning over the need within him. The canine pierced Alessa's inner lip offering him a thick bead of crimson that slipped along his lip before it was greedily consumed by his tongue.

Alessa found herself wanting more of him but suddenly pulled back severing their heated connection. Black Hat tilted his head in confusion as she was shaking all over.

"I'm sorry," she choked a weak apology.

"Don't be," he held her chin gingerly in his fingers. "Don't ever be sorry for what your heart wants."

"It's just that..." before she could explain her stomach released a deep pang of hunger shattering the moment between them.

"Nice," she groaned as he chuckled. Could this get any better for her?

"Come," he carefully curled his hand around her bicep. "Your body is famished and you must rest before we arrive at the hive."

She didn't argue as she allowed him to lead her away from the window and towards the waiting table.


	4. Apparition

Alessa continued to feel unsettled despite the full meal that settled in her stomach. A part of her wanted to push things further with him as she knew had wanted it too. But he wasn't angry with the blunt withdraw from him but rather Black Hat had simple offered her words of reassurance.

_Don't ever be sorry for what the heart wants….._

But was it her heart or was it simply the feel of an attractive vampire human hybrid that fanned the desire she swore would never surface again. After that day in Augustine she had slipped into a deep depression of sorts and almost succeeded in killing Hicks in a moment of rage. The vase had smashed harmlessly beside his head but the knife had slashed across his chest, leaving a scar that ran diagonal across his chest from below the left nipple to the area below his right shoulder. A thin trail of raised scarred flesh was nothing compared to the heartache that haunted her.

The train continued rolling along the line as she was stretched out on the bed. Alessa wanted to sleep but knew if she did the ghosts and demons would be waiting for her in the depths of her subconscious.

_You need to rest….._

Alessa wanted to rest more than anything but the paralyzing terrors were keeping her back from the peaceful depths of slumber.

"Alessa." Alessa looked over to discover Black Hat sitting in the chair. His rough but handsome features were darkened in a frown as he noticed she was wide awake.

"I can't sleep. I know I need to rest but I can't….." She sat up and hugged her knees close to her chest. "You have no idea how I yearn to close my eyes and not endure a night where I wake up screaming or crying. Some days I feel so alone…"

"You shouldn't."

"It's a little difficult considering what I saw, did, and what awaited me after I was cast away like the others. Too bad the rope didn't hold."

"Don't talk like that!" She snapped her head up as Black Hat rose and joined her on the edge of the bed. "You are stronger than that Alessa!"

"How do you know that? How do you know I am strong?"

"Because you are here with me willing to embrace something some men would kill for. None of them are worthy of the Queen's Gift. You held your ground and fought against me in your home. I saw the vitality and determination. I could smell it on you."

His words slapped her like a hot poker as they absorbed into her mind.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to seem so dour."

"Quite alright," the hybrid waved it off. "You are not the only one that was haunted by the screams and cries of the dying. My brothers and sisters fell fighting for nothing."

"It had to be hard watching those you cared about dying in front of you."

"I was always told they were doing God's work and that they didn't sacrifice their lives for naught. But now I know better."

"We both have suffered," he continued.

"Yes," she whispered. "We have…."

"You should try to rest though," he regrettably said.

"I won't promise I will sleep."

"You said you felt alone."

"Yes," she nodded. "I do sometimes."

"Lay down," he gently insisted. Alessa stretched out and on her back. She watched as he occupied the other side then gestured for her to move closer towards him.

"I won't bite," he said with a playful grin.

Alessa rolled her eyes and rolled over to her left side. The distinct scent of earth and musk drifted into her senses, creating a strange sensation of calm over her body. Her arm slipped up and around his waist, draped across like it belonged there. She pushed closer against him with her head resting comfortably on his chest. Alessa was hesitant to let her eyes close at first but eventually she carefully let her eyelids drop.

"That's it," he whispered. "When you wake up you won't be alone."

"Better not be…."

"I promise." Something told her to believe him and she relaxed deeper against him. It was nice feeling the body of another beside hers but Alessa wouldn't admit that outright. The last time she was in this position was when she was with Hicks.

_Hicks!_

At the silent mention of the Sheriff's name, apprehension loomed as her muscles tightened up slightly but initial fear was replaced with indifference as he had Lucy now. So why should she care what he did or thought of now? He had the red head spoiled brat so screw him! At least someone wanted her even if it was nothing more than a companionship. Alessa inhaled the scent coming off the jacket and shirt finding a smile growing upon her lips as the call of sleep beckoned her.

_"Sister watch out!"_

_She screamed as the Guardian vampire charged for the group. The lumbering vampire went for the closest Priest, the short mocha skinned woman with raven colored hair. The vampire leapt from the ledge of the crypts with claws extended eager to tear the human apart. The smallest member of the group swept her arm across her chest with one sharp snap of her limb. The Guardian was cast across the cavern and slammed against the wall. It groaned at the powerful blow's effects as its body had been crushed against the solid wall. She assumed a prayer stance then summoned the tiny blades, watching them levitate briefly over her head. With a simple wave of the hand the shiny weapons sliced into the Guardian's flesh and head, killing it where it was slumped over._

_"Get the others!" She hollered at the Priests as they finished off the two other vampires that had launched attacks of their own._

_The others quickly grabbed the down members of their group and rushed for the mouth. A sharp cry caught her attention as it was the same Priest she had saved moments before. A vampire had her by the feet and was dragging her below the sand._

_"NO!" She flung to the ground landing against the fluid like surface of the floor grabbing her hands keeping her upper body above the sand._

_"Fight!" She pulled hard at the wrists then the forearms and the biceps. "Kick it!"_

_Her comrade struggled and wrestled against the hungry creature but she refused to let go._

_"I've got you," she snatched the hood with one hand and the back with another. Her progression increased as more of her sister surfaced from the grains around her._

_"Don't let me go!"_

_"I won't," she felt the blood rushing to her cheeks and forehead then fanning across her neck. The sweet injection of adrenaline garnered her with strength to liberate her friend. Her waist was now visible with only her legs remaining beneath._

_"We're almost there," she smiled. "You can do this! Keep fighting!"_

_Her friend smiled and climbed higher out of her containment. The vampire below snarled and growled at the loss of its meal._

_"Let's go," they held hands and darted through the network of passages and tunnels. The vampires were behind them and drawing closer with every step they took. Two steps for their single ones._

_"Oh no," she darted her head around as they had returned to the central cavern. How had this happened?_

_"This way," she tugged her friend's hand and together they raced down another tunnel. Their hearts were pounding furiously in their chests, acting as a beacon for the vampires' hearing. It was leading them straight towards them. They reached another branch and veered right not knowing if it was the way out. The muscles in their thighs and calves wailed and cramped as they pushed their bodies harder; past the point of feeling anything._

_"Stop," she halted then jerked around to see her friend looking down at the bite on her calf._

_"No," she shook her head. "No…No….."_

_The tears pooled in her eyes as the reality settled in. She had not gotten to her in time._

_"Leave me," her friend begged her. "I will be only be deadweight to you."_

_"NO! I will not abandon you!"_

_"You are not abandoning me…." The older woman gently countered. "My fate has been chosen. You still have time. Go now…."_

_"I-I don't want to….." tears rolled freely down her cheeks. The smile was deep and sad as the Priestess had already resolved to her doom._

_"You must Alessa….There is still much of God's work for you to do."_

_"I thought I had saved you…." Alessa felt her chest constricting and throat closing in as the sobs echoed off the walls._

_"God will watch over me," she quickly embraced the younger girl. "Go! Now!"_

_Alessa cried as she turned her back on her friend and sister. Her feet ferried her towards the promise of safety while behind her the dying screams of the older woman resonated throughout the Hive._

_"Rebecca!" Alessa shot up screaming the woman's name. Her shirt and forehead was mopped with sweat matting her hair to her skin. She was breathing hard and shallow practically panting as her heart pounded out of control. The sensation of heavy sorrow washed over her psyche, creating confusion as to where she was. Her mind was still trapped in the past despite the gentle shaking of the one beside her. Alessa panicked and lashed out at Black Hat as reality and dreamscape intertwined._

_"NO!" She hollered and flailed her arms. "Someone help!"_

"Alessa!" The strong arms locked down around her keeping her from harming herself. "Alessa wake up!"

Alessa continued to struggle and fight against him but her human capabilities were no match for the hybrid's strength.

"You're not in danger! You're safe!"

Alessa gasped and snapped her head up, blinking several times as the hellish veil was lifted from her sight. She looked around recognizing she was on the train, not in the Hive. The sun was streaming in with its invigorating bursts of warmth and light. There were no bones or skulls adorning her surroundings as it had been in the Hive. The walls were covered with Renaissance era images of angels and demons and a mirror in the corner. Alessa caught the distraught stare blaring back at her as her normally calm strands were disheveled and chaotic. Her eyes were ringed with faint red as she had been crying in her sleep.

_It happened again…._

_Another fucking terror coming back to haunt me…._

"Alessa," the dark smooth voice gently uttered her name.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," she carded her hands through her hair as he had freed her.

"You suffered a nightmare."

"Understatement," Alessa shook her head. It was hanging down as if she were ashamed of the feral display he had been witness to. It was her own burden to suffer not his or anyone else's. "These nightmares have followed me for years. They started even when I was in the Wars. I was 12 when they came for me."

"Such a young age," Black Hat was thoroughly disgusted. The Church didn't care about the age or the families of the chosen only that they were plucked at a young age and trained in the ways of battle. The younger a child was the better it was to erase the memories of home and family; the two things that any human being wouldn't willingly be ripped away from. Alessa had a family she remembered and loved and a home.

"The others were my family but even then I felt so….different than them. I could sometimes read their thoughts or see colors around them. It was when I started hurling things with a thought that I knew I wasn't the same as them. They told me I was special and that God had blessed me with these gifts to fight the soulless."

"You were frightened."

"Yeah," she nodded. "I always slept with my back to the wall so I could see whoever tried to enter my chambers."

"You feared for your life? Why?"

"The way they looked at me and watched me; some of them held the look of lust or something even darker in their hearts."

_Bastards…..A child?_

Alessa hugged her knees and buried her head between them. It was painful to dredge her past but in a minute way it was a relief to tell another about her afflictions.

"I don't mean to drop this on you," she sniffled.

"You were subjected to things that no child should ever have to endure."

"Thanks," she wiped her eyes. "I still find it odd to be discussing this with you. No offense…."

"None taken," he smiled briefly. Alessa turned around to face the hybrid. He could see the scars that haunted her in the soulful rings as she sat with her chin on top of her knees.

"Thank you," she finally spoke up after several moments. "For staying with me and not letting me be alone."

"I kept my promise," Black Hat remarked in a somber tone. "I don't break a promise."

"Neither do I."

She scooted across the bed and joined her arms around his waist feeling him reciprocating the gesture.

"Master," the familiar intruded on the private moment. "We are at the Hive."

"Excellent."

Alessa glanced over at the familiar noting the lack of hair which exposed more of the blue grey skin that was dappled with splotches of ash. The eyes were a chilled pale blue surrounded by milky white pools. Where fingernails had been were now dominated with thick yellowish claws. They were the infected; the humans who wanted to be like the vampires.

"It's time Alessa," Black Hat slipped away then rounded the bed and stood over her. He offered a hand as he had that night in her home. This time Alessa was quicker to accept his offer as she stood and linked Black Hat's fingers with hers. He looked down and smiled reassuringly at her before they stepped off the train.

Alessa's eyes were slow to adjust to the enveloping twilight but she knew the Hive towered over her. Her body shivered subconsciously at the awe of the structure.

"It's time," Black Hat tugged her hand and she fell into line alongside him as they made their way towards the entrance. Her heart started to beat a little harder but the short pulse of his hand soothed her agitated body as the pair began the ascent towards the entrance.

TBC...


	5. Metamorphosis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the rest….*sighs*

Alessa grunted with each step and grip she took but then again she wasn't used to rock climbing free style either.

"No I haven't done this before," she muttered beneath her breath knowing he heard her.

"We're almost there," he could see the ledge a few feet above them. Black Hat caught a side glimpse of Alessa's body as she gripped and hoisted her body over the protruding skulls, ribs, spines, femurs, and even intact skeletons in her quest for the summit. Years of hard living in the Wastelands had tightened her arms and legs into lean sculpted limbs. The flecks in her shoulders contracted then vanished while her calves and quads rippled beneath the demands of her will. He couldn't but help to imagine what the rest of her body was like.

The sun was dipping below the sky which made Alessa somewhat apprehensive as the vampires were emerging from the depths of the Hive.

"You have nothing to fear."

"Good to know," she exhaled. The vampires watched the human and hybrid as they swung over the ledge and into the mouth of the cave. The creatures sniffed the air hungering to tear into the small human. Her scent and blood were highly alluring threatening to send them into a craze. Black Hat simply glared at the weaker vampires for several moments before they retreated.

"What did you do?" She raised an eyebrow in his direction.

"I simply warned them of the consequences of harming you. When you become like me you will be able to harness the same ability."

"Again that's good to know," her smile was light but soft which made the hybrid smile in return. His hand extended outward and was joined with her smaller warmer one.

"I'm not afraid," she whispered. "There are no monsters here. The real monsters reside behind fortified cities where they sit on their thrones of lies."

"She will like you," he started towards the sizeable entrance with Alessa tight by his side. The vampires maintained their distance but continued tracking the pair as they ventured deeper into the cavern. Strangely enough, Alessa was more at ease around them than she was back in Cathedral City. At least they wouldn't prey upon her like the predators that were clothed in robes.

"Do you know what they are saying?" Alessa asked in a hushed tone.

"They are discussing the ways to devour your flesh and blood."

"Well aren't they just the hopeful lot?"

Black Hat simply chuckled and continued guiding her towards the heart of the Hive. The clicks and growls continued to trail them but fell into the background as the narrow passageway finally opened up to the massive network of crypts and connecting tunnels. Alessa let out a small gasp as her eyes fell over the complexity and macabre beauty of it. This was the largest Hive ever to be seen with her own eyes. Below them was a lone slab that rested in the center. Black Hat closed his eyes as the images of the day he had been embraced and reborn replayed in his mind. Alessa stood rigid and observed the vampires emerging from the tunnels and gathering until they formed a tight wall around them both.

"What's going on?" She could feel her jaw clenching at the sight of so many vampires in one place. A sudden movement to her right made Alessa jerk her head to see a large mass approaching from a concealed entrance. The vampires closest to it fell back like soldiers but stood in some form or line as the Queen revealed herself.

Black Hat released Alessa's hand and slightly bowed before her.

_This is her….The one you spoke of….._

_The Queen approached the human taking her chin within a curled claw._

_Her scent is powerful…..She isn't like you….Not a Priest...But something stronger..._

The claw continued exploring Alessa by tracing down her neck and shoulder before slithering around her waist and lower body. It wasn't a touch of probing but one of curiosity almost as if the Queen was being mindful and careful of where she touched.

_So much pain this one has…..So much hatred in her heart….._

Alessa blinked as she felt the sensation climbing through her body. Was the Queen expressing sorrow? Sorrow for her?

_Such a beautiful warrior…..Reduced to a weakened demoralized shell…._

Alessa felt the tear streaking down her face.

_Cry no more my child…..Vengeance will be yours….._

"I understand," she lowered her head. "I know you can see it."

_Let go…._

Before Alessa could start to comprehend the Queen's words, the flash of large elongated fangs briefly brightened her sight before tearing into her neck. It was as if the very flames of the sun were burning her flesh apart driving sharp jolts of pain deep into her body. The gurgled sounds of pain erupted through her throat and past her lips. The thick streams of blood soaked her shirt and pants as her body grew weak and struggled to keep her heart pumping what precious blood remained. The other claw wrapped around her lower back keeping the warm human body pinned close to hers as a mother would hold her child.

"Alessa," Black Hat went for her but was blocked by the Guardian protecting the Queen. It issued a warning growl to the hybrid causing him to step back from the massive creature. His eyes glowed in challenge but the Guardian refused to back down. Its impressive claws pawed at the sand keeping him at bay as the Queen gathered the dying human and lowered her upon the cold unforgiving slab. She made a quiet purring noise and the Guardian stepped down allowing Black Hat to by Alessa's side.

Her blood was drying in thick scarlet mats, mixing with the stark acidic sting of the Queen's saliva. Her hand slowly reached up then out seeking comfort from a familiar face. Her eyes were glazed and misty over as Death hovered over her. Her heart beat slowing as it lost the battle to keep her alive. The pain was so intense it prevented Alessa from calling out to him. Black Hat instantly grabbed her hand covering it with both of his. The Queen slit her wrist open allowing the life giving elixir to spill across the partly open lips. Alessa willed her tongue to dart from the cavern of her mouth and take in the offering flowing from the one above her.

The trembling started in her legs then traveled up then down through the rest of her body.

_She will survive…._

The Queen withdrew her bleeding limb leaving Black Hat alone with Alessa. Had he been through this when he was turned?

He watched as her eyes rolled back up into her head leaving a pair of milky white blanks in their place. The trembling intensified and worsened into full blown convulsions causing her body to rise off the slab then collapse with a dull thud.

"Alessa," his hands went straight for her face, keeping it still as the rest of her body continued its violent spasms. "Stay with me."

He slid her body off the stone and cradled her against him as the convulsion raged her small form. How long was this going to continue? Days? Weeks? He didn't want to think about it! The Queen promised she would survive the transition. He had to believe her.

"Bl…H…."

He pulled back holding her face to see the sapphire rings dilate then melt away as the golden amber bled in wiping clean any human traces from her eyes. He gently pulled back her upper lip spying the sharpened canines beginning to form. Her nails were thickening and sharpening into deadly talons that would slice through flesh like scissors cutting through paper.

"Lessa," he whispered allowing a spark of elation to escape. Alessa's body continued shaking but the hard spasms had released her from their merciless grip.

"Hurts…." She closed her eyes and buried her face against his chest. Alessa couldn't tell him her body was being consumed by invisible flames as the Queen's blood rushed through her body, flooding each fiber vein and nerve with the kiss of immortality.

Black Hat brushed aside a few stray strands of midnight then brought her body closer to his. The vampires were still around watching them but their auras had shifted. They weren't conspiring to tear apart Alessa but rather whispers of interest clung to the air.

_Will she be like him?_

_Will she lead us to the Cities?_

_She used to be like him when he was human….._

_They will lead us to the promised lands beyond the walls…._

Black Hat snorted at their fevered whispers and hushed conversations but they were right. She would help him and the others bring about the destruction of the Church.

"I need to get you out of here," he slipped an arm under her knees and braced her back with the other. "You need to rest."

Upon standing with Alessa in his arms, something caught Black Hat's attention. He peeled back the blood stiffened shirt and lightly laughed. The gaping wound had closed up with a deep red scar now in its place.

"It's already started."  
*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Alessa tossed and turned between the sheets as the fever coursed unabated through her body. The sheets and pillow were drenched in sweat filling the air with a stark stench. She had not awakened once since they left the Hive but the Queen's reassurances offered hope but until she was fully conscious Black Hat continued to be in a state of concern. It had been two days now since they left and two days since she was hurled into the clutches of this damned fever.

_Her blood is powerful….It will resist what I've given her…._

He had not left her side not even leaving to hunt. The familiars had delivered a strapping man of 21 which he promptly tore into before killing the man by snapping his neck. The familiars had carried away the body to which they graciously feasted upon away from the eyes of their master. To them any blood was perfectly good enough to be consumed even if it was from a dead human.

His watchful eyes stayed focused on the vulnerable figure on the bed, looking for any inkling of change. Her fangs had fully developed by the end of the first day as he had discovered. He couldn't but help to have smiled as they fitted beautifully on her. Another one like him….

It couldn't have been a better match either….

The light groaning snapped him from his thoughts. Alessa slowly shifted then opened her eyes letting them fall on Black Hat's relieved face.

"Lessa," his hands enclosed around hers.

"Here," she coughed. "What a rush."

She started to sit up but Black Hat was faster and gently pressed his hand against her shoulder.

"No," he shook his head. "You're still weak."

"I can smell myself," she narrowed her eyes at him. "Can you smell me? It's not pleasant."

She had a point. The stench of her sickness and sweat was rather nauseating to them both.

"Can I at least bathe? I'll stay put after that I promise."

"Of course," he acquiesced. Alessa kicked the soiled sheets away from her until they were crumpled on the floor. The rush of cool air around her legs had never felt so good as it did at that instant. Her legs flew over the edge and dangled on the bed with her toes brushing the carpet beneath. Black Hat as she held her up her hands to examine the razor like claws that dominated her fingers. Her face faltered slightly but then she shrugged and propelled her body off the bed. Alessa landed in a crouching stance then carefully straightened up and casually walked towards the bathroom.

"Quick healing," she sighed happily before closing the door for the bathroom.  
*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Alessa closed her eyes and reclined her head against the smooth porcelain edge allowing the scalding hot water to penetrate her weary body. Before it would've easily scorched her fragile skin but now it was nothing more than a comfortable setting. She could hear the familiars in the next room scurrying around at the whim of their master. They would do anything he demanded of them wielding solid loyalties that would only be severed upon their deaths. Perhaps she would create a familiar or two but right now her focus was on getting back to Cathedral City. Those bastards wouldn't know what hit them.

"Alessa," Black Hat called from the other side. Alessa sighed and sat up before hollering at him to enter. So much for languishing away for the day. He quickly entered then closed the door and stood over the tub. Too bad he didn't see much as the water was milky from the soap she used.

"There is a small settlement of missionaries but a few hours away."

"Missionaries," she hissed at the mere mention of the Church's minions. Her fingers curled fiercely around the tub's edge threatening to crack the fine material. "Nothing more than soul sucking parasites. They spread the falsities of cowards."

"Yes keep that fire raging bright inside of you. You'll need it."

"It's been raging," she shot out of the water and stomped out of the tub grabbing the towel that awaited her on the hook. As Alessa went into the next room, she didn't notice the grin that crossed Black Hat's face.

"Can this get us there sooner?" Alessa pulled the shirt over her head then tugged at the pants before flopping on the bed.

"They won't be going anywhere I can assure you," Black Hat eased down beside her.

"Good," she pinched the bridge of her nose. "Oh did you get enough?"

"Of what?"

"My naked body," she turned to see the shocked expression which caused her to smirk. "Don't worry because if I didn't want you to get a look I wouldn't have done that."

Alessa sat up and scooted closer towards him until their sides were flush. She slid a hand across the side of his face watching him lean into it before he caught the slender hand and pressed a light kiss against it. "You don't think I haven't seen how you've looked at me? When we were at the Hive I heard you trying to get to me. You were…scared."

"The Guardian kept me from you."

"But I survived it." Her lips brushed across his. "I'm here and like you now. We're both more powerful than any Priest could ever be."

Black Hat rested his forehead against hers, feeling the cool damp strands teasing his skin. His hands cupped the sides of her face with his thumbs caressing her cheeks.

"Since that night I've wanted you." He finally confessed.

"Really?" She grinned against his mouth. Alessa had sensed the wanting inside of him but said nothing.

"Yes." The proximity of their bodies was beginning to border on intolerable as the light touches and kisses deepened between them. Their mouths locked together as the battle for dominance heated up. She sighed against his mouth as hers relented to the demanding tongue. His hands slipped down her sides then vanished beneath the tight grey shirt. She broke away from his swollen mouth letting it tasted the skin along her neck. Her hands raced up removing the hat that always stayed fitted on his head. She tossed it across the room not noticing it land on the table. The gentle raking of her claws along his scalp issued sensations of pleasure through his body.

She felt their bodies lowering on the bed with his pressed on top of hers. The growing bulge in his pants ground into her hips, an offering of what was to come.

"Lessa," he suddenly broke away and looked hard into those rich amber eyes. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Alessa bit down on her lower lip and looked into the beautiful citrine rings. Desire loomed behind them and she knew her eyes were declaring the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear.....It appears as though I have left a cliffy......


	6. Consanguinity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT!! That is all

"Lessa," he whispered again. "Are you sure you want this?"

Alessa bit down on her lower lip and looked harder into his eyes. Her hands settled on the sides of his face drawing him down towards her pouty lips. She pushed hard against him, showing how badly she wanted him. Her hips bucked and gyrated into his bringing forth the deep guttural groan from his throat.

"Does that answer your question?" she briefly pulled away but kept her lips connected to his. "I want this. I want you. I need you."

"I need you Lessa," Black Hat felt the pressure alleviating from his chest. He did need her; needed her in more ways than one.

The light raking of her nails interloped with the ripping sounds of the shirt as it was being torn away. Alessa greedily ran her hands over his perfectly taut shoulders and arms then slid around to feel the ripped abs and chest beneath her touch. Her mouth latched against the smooth but cool flesh, tongue darting out to taste tanned skin. The enticing blend of earth, musk and the scent that was distinctly him danced across the surface, fueling the lust that had been steadily growing.

Black Hat groaned and kept her against him as the wet sensations continued across his skin. His pants were unbearably tight as the hardened length twitched painfully against its constraints. Alessa's sinful mouth continued exploring his naked upper torso but slowly progressed to the hemline of the dark pants. Her fingers were met with no resistance as they unfastened and tore at the zipper. Black Hat went for the snug grey shirt, pulling it up and over his lover's head then quickly discarded it. The dark bra went next. Ever since his eyes had been gifted with the sight of her naked body, the perfect mounds seemed to call out to him, daring him to tease the pert nipples with his lips and tongue.

The pressure of his fangs against her breast made Alessa sharply gasp before relaxing against him. His mouth and tongue delivered deliberate but attentive lashes making her shudder from head to toe. Her eyes closed as her head tilted back exposing the slender light olive hued neck for him to take. Black Hat savored every moment and sensation that coursed through his body. His hands hurriedly tugged at the dark pants that clung to Alessa's hips watching the juts of her hips peek out followed by the curves of her hips and thighs before the powerful pull slammed his senses. She was fully aroused; aroused for him. Her body was aching for his touch.

"Please…." She pleaded quietly. Her fingers trailed down her torso then danced across the top of the receptive flesh.

"Do you trust me?" His voice was thick with lust as it purred against her ear.

"Yes…." She tiled her head back further exposing her neck and shoulder. The pressure against the junction between her neck and shoulder turned to a sharp sting as his fangs drove into her skin, puncturing the newly cooled flesh. Alessa hissed and fisted his raven black hair tightly within her fingers. Pain surrendered to pleasure and the raging torrent that grew too loud to shut out. Black Hat continued to feast upon her blood, unable to pull away from addicting ambrosia as Alessa urged him on with her hands carding through his hair and quiet whimpers filling his ears.

So sweet…..Its power unyielding….

The infusion of their blood within his veins propelled his body into a state of perpetual euphoria. It felt as if Black Hat was drunk when he slowly withdrew then lapped away the remaining thick crimson traces as the deep circles closed up beneath his tongue. His eyes were half lidded and heavy as his lips picked up into a bloody smile. Alessa crushed her mouth against his, awakening his senses from the spell of her blood. Her slender hands slipped down and pushed away the dark pants and boxers succeeding in reaching his knees. Black Hat squirmed his way from the offense confines, grinding his naked hips into hers with each twist of his lower body. The delicious friction grew between them as bare skin slid along bare skin. The tip of his weeping member rested comfortably at her entrance, teasing Alessa's body with the tiny droplets against her sensitive flesh.

The light tension increased into thick pressure as the thick rigid member entered her body. Black Hat groaned at the clenching heat surrounding him and froze on top of Alessa.

"Move…..please….Alexander…."

Black Hat snapped his head down as she used his human name. It sounded so beautiful coming from those parted lips. Alessa caressed his face watching him catch then press his lips to her palm. In a flash his mouth was latched over hers as his body started to slowly glade against hers. Black Hat was in no rush and wanted this moment to last. The heated silk of her body welcomed him with every thrust, wrapping around him perfectly each time.

"Lessa," he panted against her shoulder. Alessa pulled his face up to hers taking her lover's mouth within hers. Their tongues swept across the other in a rhythmic dance. She felt the head of his cock probing the gathering of nerves deep within her body. Her vision was blinded with rings of white each time he thrusted in. The tightening burned like fire, gathering in intensity between her legs. She sensed he too was drawing closer as his hips were slamming against hers and his panting became deep feral growls.

Her hands fisted the sheets and hips arched up meeting his as her lower body pulsated and constricted around him. The thick scent of her release clung to their skin coating them both in the sweet essence of earth. Black Hat groaned and flipped her body over pulling Alessa to her hands and knees. The vampire instinct dominated his actions as he fucked her hard and fast. It was the instinct to mate. The ancient need had caught him off guard, taking control of his actions.

_When you find them…..Your vampire instincts will know…._

Alessa felt the foreign sensation entering her veins, uncertain of what this new emotion was.

_Lessa….Accept me…._

His voice was quiet but it was one of slight apprehension.

_Please….Let me in…_

He beseeched her.

_Yes….._

Her soft response flooded his mind. Black Hat dove down tearing into her shoulder. Alessa cried out at the intense digging pain as their bodies shuddered together. His fangs were embedded deeply in layers of muscle and skin which liberated more of the precious nectar he desired. She felt him pinning his hips tight to hers, remaining still as the rush of thick heat swept through her body, marking her as his. His claws latched into her hips, scraping along the juts of her hips. Black Hat bit harder until his fangs had vanished, buried in his lover's body. The sharp contraction shook Alessa's body eliciting another shriek between her lips.

"Alexander….." she pleaded. "It hurts…."

Suddenly the pressure abandoned her body as Black Hat jerked away showering the bed with a light trail of red.

"Lessa," he carefully put her back on the bed and ran his tongue over the wound. Guilt instantly flooded him as her tearful plea echoed in his mind. His chest tightened threatening to cut off the air from his lungs.

"Lessa, I didn't know…."

He cradled her face in his hands. Her distant look met his panicked one.

"Lessa…."

As the last syllable went silent, Alessa shot up and ripped into his throat. Black Hat cringed and let out a pained cry of his own as she increased her hold over him. His hands clawed at her back but the simple burning was ignored as the rich infusion invaded her. His blood was thick along her tongue but tasted like nothing she had ever been treated to in her life. It was like the rare stick candy that arrived once in a while in Augustine and she declared it was better than sex. And that was saying a lot.

But this…..Her lover's blood was teeming through her veins, completing the unbreakable bond they now shared. The grunts of agony subsided from beneath her as pleasure danced in his being. She felt his hand running through her hair while his arm rested firmly along her lower back.

"Yes Lessa….Seal our bond….."

Her fangs retracted allowing the cleaning sweep of her tongue to lap at the bleeding puncture wounds. Her lips smothered the wound as she suckled at the healing injury. Black Hat sat there letting Alessa have her way until she was satisfied. His eyes were closed allowing his other senses to take over. Her body radiated in the wonderful scent of sex, adrenaline, blood, and semen. The soft sucking sounds were music to his sharp ears while his hands occupied themselves with tender caresses and feathery strokes. She sucked hard against his shoulder leaving behind a purplish yellow bruise where two bite marks had been.

"Alessa," Black Hat dared to collect her face within his hands. The lazy smile was on her lips which were smeared with dried blood.

"That….Was….Amazing…." she rested her forehead to his.

Black Hat could feel that emptiness that had followed him like a dark shadow since he had been turned. He had not admitted it to himself but he had been lonely. The familiars were nothing more than mindless servants and vampires were driven by instinct. Neither option was appealing in the least. He had walked the Wastelands devising his plan wishing he had someone by his side. It wasn't any fun to construct the destruction of the Church if you did it alone.

"Do we have time to clean up before going out?"

The wicked grin lit her face.

"Of course; but first….."

The grin vanished from her face as the frown darkened her beautiful features.

"What's wrong? Did I do something? Did I say something?" Her old self emerged and went on the defense. It was the same path she took when she confronted Hicks over Lucy.

"No," Black Hat instantly smiled and ran his hands down her face and neck. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"Th-Then what is it?" Alessa was confused. What was going on?

"The sensation you felt, the deep charge that surged through your body when I asked you to accept me."

"What about it?"

"When I was turned, the Queen, she told me something….."

Black Hat paused then took her hands within his and subconsciously stroked the tops with his thumbs.

"She said when I found them my vampire instincts would know."

"Know what?"

"When I found my mate."

He gauged her reaction, waiting to see if Alessa would panic or worse, shut him out. But neither materialized.

"Was that what I was feeling?"

"Yes," he licked his lips and nodded his head. Alessa tilted her head and looked at him as if to say 'was that what you were panicking over?' She took her hand and stroked the side of his face observing Black Hat closing his eyes and covering her hand with his.

"Why you didn't say that? Why were you afraid to say it?"

"I have been alone since Sola Mira. The familiars and vampires are not exactly the best company to keep. Then I saw you. So strong, brave, so pained and beautiful…."

"Yeah that's me…..A train wreck."

"No you're not Lessa. You were wronged by those you trusted."

"Great there I go," she threw her arms up. "I ruined a perfect moment…..again."

"No," Black Hat firmly shook his head. "This is perfect. You're yourself; your true self. And now I can see how beautiful you truly are…..my mate."

Alessa wiped her eyes and collapsed against his body and finally felt like she was where she truly belonged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next......Feeding time!


	7. Excruciate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alessa and Black Hat strike first blood......
> 
> Alessa faces a demon from the past.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for NOT getting this up sooner!

_And now I can see how beautiful you are….my mate._

Alessa closed her eyes and snuggled closer against Black Hat feeling him respond by securing his arms around her. Soon they would be at the mission where the first step in revenge would be fulfilled.

_Can this day get any better?_

She smiled into his shoulder daring to envision delicious thoughts of blood spilling at their feet.

“Care to share?”

Alessa slid her head up along his chest sharing a lazy smile with traces of wickedness. Black Hat raised an eyebrow while patiently waiting for her to respond. Alessa ran a finger over the solid defined chest and shoulders before divulging her answer.

“Well, I was just thinking about how this great day will become even greater once a certain outpost is destroyed.”

Black Hat laughed at her response. The predator in her had been easily accepted, waiting for the first taste of human blood.

“But I don’t want them turned. Their blood is tainted with filth.”

“Which is why we are not going alone,” he gently reminded her.

“If know how those hypocrites work they will have whores surrounding them. Their blood will be less vile against my tongue. They are honest in what they practice. I never held ill will towards them but rather held sympathy for their plight.”

Black Hat recalled the times he had seen such women of comfort. They had been shunned by the very Church that had sworn they protected all. It was why they were in the Wastelands away from the prying eyes of the Church. They were honest in their trade as Alessa had stated.

“Collateral damage,” he sighed.

“Blood has to be spilled,” Alessa added. “The cost of war is not measured in material loss but in how much blood has been shed.”

“Yes it is,” Black Hat kissed the top of her head. “But let us savor this time together.”

Black Hat rose and pulled Alessa out of the cool water. He grabbed the towel and tenderly dried off her body. He lightly nipped at her sides causing her to squirm with delight.

“My turn,” she snatched the towel and reciprocated the favor. Black Hat reveled in her attentive strokes and pats, mindful of the sensitive areas. Her lips mouthed the areas she had bitten earlier earning several sighs of pleasure from her lover. As her lips withdrew from his body, Black Hat swept Alessa from the floor and carried her back towards the bed. She nestled under the blankets finding them crisp and inviting. The mattress settled as he eased in behind her. Alessa twisted around wanting to gaze into the pale yellow eyes. While a human would be reviled, Alessa thought they were hauntingly beautiful. His aura was relaxed but then again it had been that way since she was turned.

Their naked bodies locked beautifully together as one beneath the sheet with not a single bit of space between them. Alessa smiled lightly as the strong protective arms wrapped around her body with hands coming to rest across her chest. She grabbed his hands and started to lightly stroke the tops, feeling his body relax even deeper behind her. This was the beginning of her new existence.

The subtle pressure of his lips pressed against the nape of her neck, producing a tiny moan from her lips. The sprawl of midnight tresses was splayed across the pillow brushing the sides of Black Hat’s face. Had he still been a Priest he would have been ignorant of the pleasures and euphoria of being intertwined with her. Never to know the touch of the deepest most intimate parts of her body or hear her scream his name as they were caught in the ancient throws of mating let alone having found his mate. The Queen had truly bestowed a cherished gift upon them both.

Alessa shifted around wanting to face her dark haired lover.

“That’s more like it,” she pulled him towards her expectant lips. The large powerful hands slowly explored her body like it was the first time becoming acquainted with the subtle ripples and cuts of muscle and skin. His tongue raced greedily through her mouth pausing only to linger on the identical set of fangs that mirrored his. The sensation of the needle sharp points along his tongue shot bolts of electricity though his being.

_Mine…._

Her voice rolled in his mind like an approaching storm.

_Mine and no one else’s……._

She felt him withdraw but kept their mouths flush with one another.

“Always,” he dove back in consuming her lips.

_As you belong to me and only me……_

The deep roll of his commanding voice echoed in her mind. But it wasn’t cold and possessive but warm and embracing. Her lower body bucked against his making him swell with lust. She felt the flush heat crawling across her body from his. His hands wandered over her breasts, gently pinching the erect nipples. Alessa gasped and flung her head back as his mouth joined in on the sensual torment. Alessa slipped a hand across his tight torso, curling around the rigid weeping length. Black Hat hissed at the swift rhythmic pumping sensing it was adding fuel to the fire of lust.

_I need you…._

She nodded and rolled back onto her back dragging his solid form on top of her. Black Hat wasted no time reclaiming Alessa as his.

“So beautiful,” he whispered thickly in her ear. “So mine….”

Alessa arched her back meeting his hips with hers feeling him sink deeper inside. The swollen head hit the spot buried deep inside her; the tiny spot that wielded immeasurable pleasure. Her legs lifted higher on his waist as her cries of ecstasy climbed higher and higher.

“That’s it…” Black Hat purred. “Let it go Lessa…..”

He felt his own body drawing close as the sexual charge surging through her body bled into his pores. He was instantly addicted. But then again he was already addicted to her; everything about her. His mouth darted over her skin, tasting the salt mixing with adrenaline and sex against the smooth hot surface. Black Hat couldn’t find the words to describe what was racing through his mind as the deep shuddering racked his body spilling into hers.

“Lessa….” He growled against her shoulder. His mate fisted the short dark locks and thrusted her body in a final collision as he rode out the intense climax. Alessa was panting hard as she was lost in the sea of his sexual bliss which only made this delicious moment between them more intimate and meaningful.

His hips slowed down until they went still against her own. Neither was in a rush to unwind the tangle mass of legs and arms though they couldn’t linger for much longer. Black Hat lightly traced the knots of her spine, feeling the planes on either side ripple in response. There would be more times like this in the future but unfortunately today was not one of those days.

“Lessa, we have to get ready,” he regrettably pulled away taking her up and off the bed.

“Fine,” she sighed in a huff.

“Do not worry for we will have our time.”

“I’m going to keep you to that,” she flashed a grin which revealed her canines towards him.

“I never break a promise,” Black Hat quietly reminded her then stole a quick kiss before ushering her back towards the bathroom.

* * *

 

“Master we are here,” the familiar announced from the door.

“Excellent,” Black Hat nodded. He was clad in the same black shirt, pants, boots, jacket, and of course hat. “Are you ready Lessa?”

Alessa finished lacing up her boot then glanced over her shoulder giving her lover an affirmative nod.

“I’ve been ready for a long time now.”

The train came to a halt at the long neglected station. The town, Samarra, was more of a missionary’s outpost than town as there were more of the Church’s agents than actual civilians. The few residents gathered were there for safety than anything. No families existed but rather it was occupied by outcasts who wished to be out of the microscopic eye of the Church.

The streets were quiet as everyone was locked up behind the security of their doors and windows….

Or so they thought…..

Father Markus didn’t choose this as his station but rather the Church had made his decision for him. A token of gratitude for years of unwavering service during the Wars they told him but in reality it was their way to be rid of another reminder of that era. The priests under his supervision were young and bawdy having forgotten what their main mission was. Instead they were taking in the sins of the flesh as the few women who hung around volunteered their bodies for the company of another. They didn’t care what the men wanted as long as they could have that night of comfort.

The rapping on the door caught the older man’s attention causing him to peer suspiciously at the door. Who could be out at this ungodly hour? Perhaps it was one of the so called locals out in another drunken stupor like many of them had decided to remain in.

He cautiously stepped closer towards the door with gun drawn in one hand. He may be a man of God but he wasn’t a foolish man.

“Father?” A female voice weakly called out. “I’m in need of help. Someone please help me?”

Relaxing slightly, Father Markus straightened then slowly opened the door. Standing on the other side was a woman of short physique with raven black hair that draped past her shoulders. She was dressed in pants, boots and shirt that appeared to be very well fitting on her upper body. Her face was turned down to the floorboards.

“What is it my child?”

“Thank goodness someone answered,” the woman responded joyfully. “I have been traveling for days and haven’t eaten since.”

“Well come in child,” the holy man opened the door to let her in. The woman stepped in and Markus went to close the door only to feel a solid force keeping it open. Markus shoved with everything he had but the door was pushing the opposite way as Black Hat entered showing off his golden amber eyes and fangs.

“What in the name of God…..”

“God can’t help you,” the woman shot her head up with identical eyes and fangs. Her eyes burned with a cold hatred directed towards him. “It’s time you and the rest of your kind atone for your sins…..Father.”

The other vampires rushed in but Alessa was quick to make her wishes known. With a wave of her hand she sent the other man sailing across the room, breaking his back as he crashed violently against the solid prayer table. He screamed in agony as he landed on the floor.

_The ones proclaiming to be men of God are yours for the taking but leave the women for us!_

The creatures pounced on Markus tearing at his robes as the alluring scent of his blood drove them insane with the blood lust. His dying screams fell upon deaf ears as Alessa and Black Hat casually strolled up the stairs towards the rooms that held the shrieks and ear piercing screams of the women.

Their heartbeats called out to the hybrids as they stepped over and around the mangled corpses of the Church’s minions. The vampires feasted noisily on their prey with some fighting over various parts. Alessa smiled to herself as she watched her brethren enjoy the hearty bounty. She went into the first room watching as the vampire had cornered the whore in the far left side.

“Stop,” she barked from behind. The sharp tone made the creature bow down and step aside allowing its superior to assume control. “Patience,” she ran her hand across the top of the vampire’s head feeling it settle down against her touch. “Your time is going to come I promise. We both know there are greater things awaiting you and I but tonight it is my time.”

The vampire growled but darted from the room leaving Alessa lone with the shaken woman. She couldn’t have been about 18 years old with burgundy locks that were disheveled and sticking out from the hair tie on the back of her head. Her clothing was scant: A corset that was two sizes too small and fishnet leggings that made her legs look thicker than they appeared. Her mascara was smeared like the coal dust of the walled cities, discoloring her otherwise beautiful pale skin.

“P-Please…” she tearfully beseeched. The girl’s pain slammed Alessa’s body as her empathic abilities had enhanced from the transition. It was like she was inside the girl’s body and mind, living her pain and fears as if they were her own. The urge to cry was powerful but the hybrid shook it off, refusing to let this weak human’s pitiful emotions drag her down.

“Shhhh,” Alessa pressed a finger to her lips. “It’s going to be over soon. Don’t be afraid.”

Her lips lifted up into a smile scaring the girl more as she caught sight of the fangs. Alessa stepped closer and lightly stroked the younger girl’s face.

“I’m going to free you from this life,” she whispered in the girl’s ear. “No longer will you be a whore for cowards and sadists.”

Before the girl could ask, the piercing pain tore through her body as the fangs ripped into her shoulder and throat. The girl never had a chance to scream as it along with her life went silent in an instant. Black Hat watched from the door as Alessa fed until the last drop of blood was drained from the girl’s body then callously dropped the corpse to the floor. The sight of blood coating her full lips and golden rings glowing with satisfaction made her look even more beautiful than she normally did. She was his ethereal huntress.

Alessa closed her eyes and licked her lips clean of the remaining elixir knowing Black Hat was standing there behind her, taking in the sight of her after she made her first kill. Alessa had seduced the young girl, offering comfort in the shape of Death. She could feel his elation over bearing witness to such a spectacular drama as it unfolded.

“That was breathtaking,” he wrapped his arms around her waist. The scent of the woman’s blood clung to her mouth and tongue drawing him in to taste the fleeting tresses. Their mouths connected sharing the victory of Alessa’s kill. The other vampires had taken the corpses away leaving behind silence…..heavy but sweet silence.

“I’m glad I could appease,” she purred in his ear. Black Hat chuckled in response. She didn’t have to appease him. She would never have to appease him. They were equals, partners, and mates.

“There is no need to please me,” his forehead was leaned against hers. “You executed that perfectly on your own.”

Alessa smiled and tingled from head to toe as the thrill of the kill washed over her being. The comfortable sensation was now settling in as her first feeding soothed her body and mind.

“I feel tired,” she yawned.

“The first kill is like being drunk Lessa but the more often you feed the better it gets. Come, let us rest. We have had a very active night.”

Rest, yes that would be wonderful. Letting her mate support her heavy limbs, Alessa stepped out the door and headed back towards the station. As they started up the steps something caught her eye making her stop.

“Lessa what is it?”

Alessa pulled away from Black Hat and knelt down plucking the ring from the warped floorboard. It was silver with an intricate design that was highly detailed. The stone was a rich burgundy that held a crest on top of it. Black Hat caught the distant look growing in her eyes as her hand began to tremble. He instantly felt the wounds being shredded open as the tear trickled down his cheek. It was Alessa’s pain he was feeling.

“Lessa,” he swooped down and gathered her in his arms as the memories invaded his thoughts.

_The hand belted her across the face when she cried out at the intrusive pressure between her legs. The ring cut deep into her cheek leaving a smear of red on the stone._

_“You will lay there and take it,” the voice snarled angrily in her ear._

_“N-No…please….stop….” she weakly pleaded but the hand struck her other side delivering an identical cut on the opposite cheek. The man on top of her had tied her wrists with rope keeping her from fighting back as he fucked her into the mattress. Her body had resisted, tightening up to keep him from stealing what wasn’t his to take. But he refused to be denied what had been given to him._

_“We’re just getting started,” he pried her legs wider then cruelly thrusted inside. She wailed out which angered the man causing him to strike her once again. Alessa sobbed as he drove harder inside, tearing her body apart for his sick pleasure._

_“A virgin….” He grinned. “Truly a gift indeed.”_

_The pain washed over her as he broke the barrier inside. She could smell faint hints of blood and knew it was hers. The grunts above her grew longer and deeper as her body surrendered letting him take what he wanted the most. The warmth was fanning through her body as she panicked internally. What was wrong with her? Why did she feel this way? She didn’t like this! She didn’t want this!_

_“So beautiful,” he moaned as she convulsed around him. Her sobbing grew louder as he flung his head back and spilled into her unwilling body. She felt the weight crushing her as he collapsed onto her._

_“So good….” He nibbled at her neck and ear then shoved two fingers in her mouth. “Suck them…”_

_Alessa bit down causing him to yelp and forcing him to snatch his fingers back. He retaliated by taking the injured digits and plowing them in the tight ring of muscle. Her back arched off the bed as the burning pressure exploded in her lower body._

_“You want to be rough? I’ll give you rough,” he jerked his fingers out then mercilessly thrusted in. This was worse than the first time! Her body was being split apart!_

_He slammed his hips against her feeling his cock become slick with her blood._

_“Take it,” he dug his nails into her sides, drawing out 10 half moon shapes. Alessa kept sobbing as he pummeled harder against her. His body coiled tighter with each thrust then the wonderful explosion flooded his body as he filled her once again._

“It was him,” she snarled. “He did this to me!”

“Who Lessa?” Black Hat was stroking her hair as she shoved the ring in her pocket.

“Father Markus was the one who raped me. He robbed me of my virginity and innocence. But he wasn’t the first.”

“And he’s dead now.”

“Take me back to the train,” she looked up with wide frightened eyes. “I want to be gone from this place.”

“Of course,” he held her tight as they walked together towards the waiting locomotive.

 

 

 

 


End file.
